


Uterine Siblings

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mason Mount and Kai Havertz are uterine siblings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 混乱邪恶：在芒果糯米和凯布兰特前提下的同母异父姐妹芒特/哈弗茨/芒特
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Mason Mount/Declan Rice, Mason Mount/Kai Havertz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Uterine Siblings

1.

是个礼拜六的傍晚。

芒特躺在草地上同莱斯讲电话。太阳刚落山，凉意顺着蓝紫色的天际线流淌，又一点点渗进土里。

她戴着耳机，没听见引擎的声响，直到兰帕德推开院门才从地上跳起来，拍拍后背，再拍拍屁股。

哈弗茨站在兰帕德身后，小小地微笑了一下。

2.

兰帕德很平淡地介绍她们认识——“梅森，这是凯。”“凯，梅森。”——就像介绍两名实习生熟悉彼此以避免等待电梯或者咖啡机的尴尬。

她一直知道存在同母异父的妹妹，她猜测妹妹也知道她。

如果她们都只有六岁就好了，她可以把所有的玩具拿出来一起玩（就像她和莱斯那样）。可惜她们已经十六岁了，她不知道该做些什么。

3.

她们起床，洗漱，吃面包、鸡蛋、培根、豆子、橙汁和牛奶来回组合的早餐，换校服，有比赛的日子再带上球衣和球鞋。

偶尔兰帕德会送她们，如果特里从伯明翰回来就是特里，其他时候是司机。

兰帕德会问问近日的功课，特里会说很多笑话，司机从不与她们闲聊。她们在比赛日猜测首发名单，偶尔讲一讲拉丁文老师的坏话，其他时间各自盯着手机保持沉默。

芒特还是和原来的小姐妹一起吃午餐，周五放学之后莱斯会骑着明显缺少驾照的机车在校门口等她。

哈弗茨认识了同年级的德国转学生维尔纳和高年级的莱诺，她也加入了足球队，和同样高高瘦瘦的亚伯拉罕似乎有点默契。

4.

莱斯问，“你有不开心吗？”

芒特摆弄着男朋友的假发，戏剧社开始了新的排练，罗密欧与朱丽叶。莱斯扮演罗密欧，一个叫科斯塔的西班牙小姑娘扮演朱丽叶，据说他们两个比较能带入真情实感。

她隔了好久才开口，像认真思考过一样，“我可以回答不知道吗？”

“当然可以，”莱斯枕着她的大腿，“你想回答什么都可以。”

5.

这个周五芒特回来的很早。

“你没有去约会吗？和，迪克兰？”哈弗茨坐在餐桌旁边写作业。

“他去爱尔兰过周末，今天下午的火车，”芒特走过去，把书包扔在对面的椅子上，“他的爷爷奶奶是爱尔兰人。”

哈弗茨点点头，继续计算黄豌豆和绿豌豆。她希望以后去读动物科学或者类似的东西，所以生物是必修课。兰帕德没表示支持也没表示反对，但每个月末的信箱里多了好几种自然科学杂志。

“我买了巴腾堡蛋糕，”骨瓷盘的圆弧挡住了反复排列的AABB，“你要吃吗？”

6.

芒特问巴腾堡是德国的城市吗，听上去很德国。

哈弗茨努力回忆了一下似乎有点印象。

她们又陷入沉默，非常偶尔地会有勺子与瓷器碰撞。

“你吃到脸上了。”

哈弗茨没听清楚，过了几秒才反应过来对方在讲什么。她还没抬起手，芒特的手指已经隔着桌子伸过来，在她的脸上蹭了蹭。

然后芒特舔了舔自己的手指。

7.

她们吃完剩下的蛋糕，把盘子丢进洗碗机。

“你也吃到脸上了，”哈弗茨说，她没有伸出手，而是直接凑过去，舔了一下芒特的嘴角。

8.

她们各自做作业，玩手机，芒特和莱斯打了半小时的电话——在兰帕德和特里进门前挂断，晚餐很丰盛，每个人讲了单位或学校的趣事，芒特先上楼，然后是哈弗茨，特里和兰帕德窝在沙发上讨论了圣诞假期的安排——肯定会去亚琛，不知道还要不要去其他地方。

睡觉之前，芒特的门被推开了一个小缝。

哈弗茨的卷毛先探进来，然后是她的小脑袋，“我可以和姐姐一起睡吗？”

芒特从床上跳下来，一把将她拉进卧室。

9.

她们挤在一个枕头上，芒特絮絮叨叨讲了很多话，关于学校，关于伦敦，关于爸爸妈妈，关于青梅竹马的莱斯，关于足球队的姑娘们。

哈弗茨给她看布兰特的照片。

“朱利安？”

“朱利安。”

“她真可爱。”

“谢谢，我会告诉她的。”

“妈妈知道吗？”

“应该不知道。”

“妈妈才不在意这个，妈妈只在意不要和东伦敦的坏孩子一起玩。”

她们亲吻彼此的脸颊互道晚安，几分钟之后，“你在笑什么？”

“我不知道，你又在笑什么？”

“有个妹妹真好。”

10.

芒特很少称呼哈弗茨为“凯”，她觉得这太德国。她喜欢用“我妹妹”来指代，即使多了太多个音节。“我妹妹和我偷喝了爸爸妈妈的葡萄酒。”“我妹妹和我周末要去自然历史博物馆。”“我妹妹和我打算在乡下农场买一只小驴。”

11.

莱斯小时候见过邻居家的大猫抓老鼠，按住，松手，再按住，再松手，既认真又随意，黄绿色的眼睛像无机物制品。自此之后他再也没喜欢过猫。

哈弗茨盯着芒特的样子总让他想起那只大猫。

周末女足赛后，他喊住最先出来亚伯拉罕。

“梅森可能觉得有个妹妹挺新鲜的吧，”亚伯拉罕一边回答他一边掏出手机挑选合适的自拍角度，既能充分展示钻石耳钉的万丈光环，又不至于让别人忽视她换掉了戒指，“过一阵就好了，你看我和Cal，每天都想把对方扔进泰晤士河——先掐死再扔进泰晤士河。”

“Cal还好吗？”

亚伯拉罕很迷茫地看了他一眼，“为什么这样问？”

“我前阵听说她失恋，她的小女朋友，叫什么来着……反正就曼彻斯特那个，和她分手了。”

“梅森没有和你更新第二部吗？”亚伯拉罕很夸张地睁大眼睛，“她正在暗恋长得很帅但唱歌超难听的学长。”

讨论的对象挽着妹妹的手跑出来，他们的对话到此为止。

11.

晚上，哈弗茨很自然地钻进芒特的被子。

“妈妈还没回来吗？”

“还没，”芒特揉揉眼睛，按照她们的惯例亲吻哈弗茨的嘴角，“睡吧，晚安。”

哈弗茨搂住她的脖子，把小鸟互啄羽毛变成了一个吻。

芒特的嘴唇是柔软的，芒特的舌头是柔软的，芒特的一切都是柔软的，这个吻也是柔软的。哈弗茨睁开一只眼睛悄悄观察，看到颤抖的睫毛和淡红色的脸颊。

她翻个身，跨坐在芒特上面，卷卷的头发随着动作一跳一跳。

芒特半张着嘴，似乎想说点什么。哈弗茨把食指和中指放在她的嘴唇上轻轻摩擦，在过量的吻之后，唇瓣湿润而饱满。

句子还没出口已经被咽下去，芒特含住她的手指，收回牙齿，像过于聪明的小狗。

12.

开门声，关门声，脚步声。

她的手指还在芒特的身体里，温暖、湿润、拥挤，就像这个房间。

她们闭紧嘴巴，放缓呼吸，心跳频率随着楼下响动而变化。芒特轻轻地抚弄妹妹的胸部，食指尖围绕着乳晕打转。

可能是三分钟也可能是十三分钟，没有上楼梯的声音。

“我们继续吧，悄悄地，好吗？”

“好。”

13.

哈弗茨捂紧嘴巴倒吸气，她没想到芒特的舌头灵巧地过分。

芒特停下，抬起头，“我弄疼你了吗？”

“没，没有。”

“所以技术很好是不是？”芒特开心地在哈弗茨大腿内侧咬了一口，“我果然是个很好的姐姐！”

14.

她们都湿透了，各种意义上都是，最后又凑在一个枕头上，互相拨开被汗水沾到脸颊和额头的碎发。

“我也想要这样的卷卷头发。”

“好呀！”哈弗茨小声欢呼，“我和你一起去做头发好吗？然后去买一样的裙子！我们看起来就一模一样了！”

“下次比赛守门员都分不出来是谁在射门。”

“我还是比姐姐高一点的。”

芒特哼了一下，然后两个人在被子里发出叽叽咕咕的笑。

“如果我们是双胞胎的话，会不会像现在这样挤在子宫里呢？”

“大概是吧！”她们脸贴着脸，胸脯蹭来蹭去，小腿缠在一起，摆弄彼此的手指。

“我会在0岁认识姐姐，比任何人都更早。”

END


End file.
